1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a package-on-package (POP) having a heat spreader, and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to meet the requirements of being light, thin, short, and small in electronic systems, recent studies have focused on the technology of installing semiconductor chips and a heat spreader in a single package.